Young Love
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Ragna and Bullet can't seem to handle their own problems. Luckily for them Litchi is on the case!


_**After such a long time, postponing the release, and leaving the little I wrote alone. I'm FINALLY able to write this lemon!**_

 _ **One reason I'm making this is because RagnaXBullet is underrated IMO and I think Ragna should end up with Bullet. He just needs more screen time with her.**_

 _ **I do not own the rights to Blazblue**_

It was a peaceful morning in the city of Ikaruga. Birds were chirping and the sun shines over everything on this warm summer day. Everyone was either taking the day to rest or spend time with friends. Expect, two certain people.

"Shut the hell up!" A voice echoed across the street

"How come you get to tell me what to do?!" Another came.

Litchi laid on a bed covering her ears. The loud yells drove her insane. She got up and looked down a window to see Ragna and Bullet arguing again.

"Do those two ever give it a rest?" She asked with rolling her eyes.

She fell back into bed face first. Litchi grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her poor ears

Elsewhere, Bang tried to focus meditation, but the argument distracted him. He tried his best not to get angry, but their argument was far too irritating.

"How could a simple argument broke the meditation of a ninja?!" He asked himself.

"Look butt floss!" Ragna said while pointing at her. "I was just minding my business, but you had to knock you're sorry ass into me!"

"Hey, I already said I was sorry, but you just argued back!" She replied.

"Don't give me that look!" He shouted. "You did it on purpose and everyone knows!"

"Eh, looks like someone's on their period!" She mocked.

"Excuse me?" Ragna asked with a ticked off face.

"You heard me, pervert!" Bullet smirked.

"Can you two just shut up!" A voice came! "We're trying to do some homework here!"

The two looked over to see Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki looking down from a window annoyed at them.

"Fine!" Ragna moaned. "I have better things to do than waste my time with this, prostitute!"

"Hey, you started it!" She snapped.

Before they could continue arguing, a 'beep' sound came. Not to long later, a mini screen appeared with Kokonoe on it.

"Jesus Christ!" She said beyonded annoyed. "Can you two just quit it! I can hear you from my lab!"

The two made a 'hmph' sound and stormed off.

 _Later that day at Litchi's clinic_

Bullet sat on one car as Litchi helped tend to a wound she got during training. Litchi noticed Bullet had a bothered face on.

"Something bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." Bullet reponsed.

"It's Ragna isn't it?" The doctor asked.

Bullet gave her a angry expression.

"I knew it!" She smiled. "You two go together like ice cream and cherries!"

"Ha!" Bullet laughed. "Like hell I'd fall for that, jerk!"

"The reason you hate him so much if because you love him!" Litchi winked at her.

"He can't even address me by my own name!" Light blonde complained. "It always has to be 'Butt Floss' out of his mouth!"

"He says that because he thinks you have a nice bun!" Litchi teased.

Bullet blushed hard and stood up.

"I don't need any of your lectures, lady!" She snapped. "Just take your money and let me go!"

Bullet threw the money at her and stormed out of the clinic.

"Ms. Faye Ling!" Linhua called.

"She?" She answered.

"Are you gonna keep teasing her about that?" Her puli asked.

"Until they admit they like each other!" Litchi answered.

Linhua sighed and got back to work.

 _Scene changes to Bang's dojo_

Ragna stood shirtless in their room. He panted hard while sweat poured across his entire body. Bang stood on the other side with a concerned face.

"Is something on your mind, Bloodedge?" He asked.

"No!" Ragna said. "Nothing at all!"

"Have another fight with your girlfriend?" Bang asked.

This question made Ragna blush and his eye shot wide open.

"G-girlfriend?!" The Bloodedge yelled.

"Yes!" Bang smiled while doing a heroic pose. "You and Bullet share a strong love which makes the youth like you argue so often! It's only a sign of love!"

"NO! You got it all wrong!" Ragna held his hands out while backing away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, young Ragna!" Bang smiled. "It's only common for young folks like you be have a hard time with this! But I, Bang Shishigami, shall assist you in your quest for love!"

"That's okay!" He said before cleaning the wet off with a towel and putting his jacket on. "Thanks for the training and bye!"

And with that, Ragna took his leave.

"Ahh, young love!" The ninja said. "What a nostalgic feeling!"

Ragna and Bullet where both walking through the streets annoyed.

"Who does he think he is?" Ragna moaned to himself. "Thinking that hoe is my girlfriend!"

"Like I'd care for a selfish bastard like him!" Bullet said.

"He/She's nothing but a two timing fuc-"

Before they could finish, they ran into each other at a corner. They were about to argue, but nothing sometime different about the person they were looking at. Both seemed more attractive than how they usually appear to be. The two also couldn't what Litchi and Bang said to them earlier.

"Huh, hey! What's up?" He asked her.

"I'm just fine, you?" She replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for starting that rugment earlier." Ragna said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And I'm sorry for butting you like that." Bullet also apologized.

"Nah, it was by accident." He smiled.

Bullet couldn't help by smile at him. His smile made her feel so warm inside.

"Hey, uh," He started. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, when?" She asked.

"Maybe Friday?" He suggested.

"7 no that day's perfect for me!" She replied.

"Great!" Ragna said. "I'll see you then!"

"You, too!" Bullet said. "Bye!"

"Bye…."

Bullet was expecting him to say 'Butt floss' and prepared to smack him, but to her surprise. It was something very different.

"Bullet." He then took his leave.

Bullet blushed a little while smiling before heading the other way.

From out of a alleyway, Litchi appeared while rubbing her hands together. She eyes shined yellow as she evilly chuckled.

 _Scene changes to apartment room_

Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto were all doing their homework while talking about girly things. They soon heard a knock on the door. Noel got up and answered it to find Litchi.

"Girls!" She said. "I have a special assignment for you!"

"But we have hom-"

She was interrupted when Litchi held up three big bags of money.

"When do we start?!" They all asked at the same time.

 _Day of event_

Bullet slowly turned the corner to see Litchi's clinic. She didn't wanna go to her, but her had no choice. After taking a deep breath, she walked over and entered.

"Hello!" She called.

Litchi stepped out of a door to greet her.

"Oh hey Bullet!" Litchi smiled.

"Do you think you can help me with something?" She asked trying to keep a tough face.

"Sure, what is it?" Litchi asked.

"Well, it's just," Bullet stuttered. "There's this, well….guy. And him and I are meeting later….and I was wondering if you could-

Litchi grabbed her arm.

"Of course!" She yelled.

"Wait, hold up!" Bullet told.

Litchi ignored her common and dragged Bullet into a room. In the room was filled of many clothes racks.

"Oh, no." Bullet moaned.

"Oh, yes!" Litchi evily smiled.

After stripning Bullet, Litchi threw a wedding dress on her.

"HEY! It's just a friendly get together!" Silver hair shouted.

"Oh, but you look so cute!" Litchi said while holding her hands together near her head.

"Can you find me something more suited for this occasion?!" Bullet asked.

The doctor once again removed Bullet of her clothing and threw a bikini on her.

"What the hell is this?!" Bullet yelled.

"A tight bikini around that hourglass figure is PERFECT!" Glasses said while jumping in excitement.

"Just get me a stupid blouse and jeans!" She told her frustrated

"Aww, but we were having so much fun?" Litchi cried.

"Not for me!" Bullet complained.

"Fine, I'll get you want you came for." She said before looking through the cloths.

 _Scene changes_

Ragna walked nervously on the streets. This will be his first time out with a girl, and one as hot as Bullet made things even worse. How was he going to handle this? And will he survive this torture?

"Oh, Ragnaaaaa!" A happy voice came.

He turned around to see Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto.

"Oh, hey girls!" He smiled.

"We heard you were going out today, and thought we'd let you a hand." Tsubaki said.

Usually Ragna would tell them to get lost, but then he remembered he was terrible with girls and really needed their help.

"That'd be great!" Ragna said with joy. "Thanks so much!"

"Great, follow us!" Noel told.

"So, we get to work with a guy as hot as him huh?" Makoto asked with a giggle. "Nice!"

That comment had Ragna blush a bit.

"I'm kidding, you big goof!" The squirrel girl laughed.

 _Back to the clinic_

Bullet walked out of a room wearing the clothes she asked for.

"Hold up!" Litchi called.

"Oh, now what?" She complained.

"You need to button up!" Litchi said before taking hold of her blouse.

"Why?" Bullet asked "Boys like it, don't they?"

"Yes, but not where you're going!" The doctor said before buttoning her up.

"Okay, thanks!" She said before leaving the clinic.

Back with Ragna and the girls, they has him dressed in a nice button up shirt and jeans.

"Damn, he looks so hot!" Makoto said with sparkling eyes.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki said. "No's not the time!"

"Aww, c'mon! You think he's hot, too!" Squirrel girl laughed.

This caused Tsubaki to blush in annoyance.

"You can go now, Ragna." Noel told with a smile.

"Okay, thanks girls!" He said before making his way to meet with his date.

Ragna walked up the the restaurant he usually goes to and saw Bullet. While her clothes weren't as revealing her other ones, she still looked so hot in them. Snapping out of hsi fantasy, he caught her attention by calling her. The two then went into the restaurant.

After a couple minutes, the waiter came over.

"What would you like?" He asked Bullet.

"Just some salmon with rice please." Silver hair answer.

"And what would your, boyfriend like?" The waiter asked.

Ragna blushed and stood up before saying, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The waiter looked at him with a 'WTF' face.

"Oh, I'd like the same as she's having, please?" Ragna said.

As the waiter flet, Ragna sat down to see Bullet blushing while holding her head down. He knew he had to change the topic, and fast.

"So, any upcoming plans?" He asked.

"No, not really." She answered.

At least that was better than nothing.

After eating and paying their bills, Ragna and Bullet walked along the sideway. Ragna couldn't help but eye at how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. Who would expect someone unladylike as her could be so pretty? As they made it to the the hotel, Ragna turned to bid her goodbye.

"Thanks so much for your time, Bullet!" The Bloodedge smiled.

"I should be the one thanking you!" She replied.

"Well, I'll be off!" but before he could say bye, he grabbed him by the wrist.

"There's just one more thing we need to do!" She said.

He was about to ask, but the answer was written all over her cocky face. Jin's brother smirked back and picked her up bridal style.

"Guide me to your room!" He demanded in a seductive tone.

"Of course, ya handsome devil!" Bullet said before licking her lips.

 _ **Lemon starts**_

After reaching the room and locking the door, Ragna pinned Bullet against the wall hard. He then harshly pressed his lips against hers as the two shared a kiss. Ragan picked he rup by her legs and rubbed their crotches together. She moaned hard as he buried his face in her neck.

Afterwords, Ragna threw Bullet onto the bed and jumped on top of her. Their lips meet again as she wrapped her arms and legs against his body. He then removed her of the blouse her was where, freeing her smooth, sexy abs. Not wasting anymore time, he ripped Bullet's bra off, allowing her large, firm breasts to breath. The Bloodedge cupped one of them in one hand and leaned forward to lick the other. She arched her back, allowing him more pleasure.

Ragna soon pinched her nipple while biting the other. She let out a loud yelp. Bullet gently dug her nails in his shoulders. He enjoyed the pain however, it let him know he was doing a good job.

Bullet kicked him off her and jumped on Ragna. She then pulled it upper body clothing off, freeing his ripped body. Bullet licked her lips as she leaned down to kiss him. She then kissed down his muscular figure, until she reached the brim of his pants. Not wasting any time, Bullet yanked his pants and boxers off. Ragna's nine inch member was now exposed. The silver haired woman placed her large breasts between his dick and sucked it's tip. Ragna grabbed the sheets hard. He leaned his head backwards and closes his eyes while moaning.

After a couple of minutes, she moved away and stripped nude. She then climbed on top of him. Ragna dived into her wetness as he leaded up and hugged her. He began thrusting himself within her walls. Bullet moaned with every hit taken. Ragna locked his mouth with her nipple as he squeezed her ass. Bullet hugged him, loving this amazing feeling.

The two reached their climax and yelled so loud, their lungs almost bursted.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

After showing, Ragna and Bullet rested on the bed exhausted.

"Well," she started. "That went well."

"I think I can now handle my angry issues." He said.

"I think I would agree." Bullet added.

"Anyway," Ragna said before yawning. "I'm hitting the sack. Night!"

"Goodnight," She said before joining him in slumber.

 _Meanwhile_

Litchi and Bang talking at her clinic.

"Success!" He yelled. "Let's celebrate by smooching!"

She kicked him out of her clinic, throwing him into a dumpster.

"Why Miss. Litchi?" Bang moaned. "Why?'


End file.
